He Was Different
by JessicaSomething
Summary: he was chained up in his own home and she was running away from an old story. by wanting to know the truth, Lillian starts to dig into a hole.
1. Chapter 1

The first time that I saw him, he was alone. It was unexpected and everything seemed to be off. The timing was bad, but I had nowhere else to go. He had seen me coming and going on numerous of occasions, but he was never around. I heard countless of stories about him, but none of them were true. At the time, I had this big idea that he was going places, seeing new things, and talking to countless of people; all because he liked talking and listening to others. As you know, that was not totally true.

How could I have not known, he was there the whole time? We never knew each other personally, but I always heard good things about him. Even then, he was never around. Mouths and years of aging during the school year, well, it was getting old. We had been told so many lies when we were young, but now I want the truth. I know that's a lot to say but I need this, because I've always wanted the truth. How were we supposed to believe these extraordinary stories about a kid our age, if we hadn't even seen him ourselves?

Jordan thought that he was some hero from another planet. Casey thought that Jordan said he was some other creature from another planet, so she was scared of him. Brandon thought that he was just another spoiled brat, except he never had to come to school. Not coming to school was a crime within our group, but we had to think. Every single year, he was on the roster; and every single time, he was supposed to be sitting right next to me. What would you think: coincidence or not?

We all knew his name by heart, but we never ever see him come to school, not once. When we heard that someone was coming to our school, we all assumed that it was going to be him, Braden Ray Click. To many, he was a hero, only for having the chance to skip out on school. To others like Brandon, he was a jerk and as punkie as a prick for not taking the pain like everyone else. Who were we to say that he wasn't going through his own pain at home? We had to be smart.

"Brandon, I'm telling you, this is the only way to solve this."

"Don't push it. He was never here before, so what makes you think that he wants to be here now?"

"Everyone has a chance and he seems like he would be the person to…"

"Enough Lily! I'm not taking you to some freaks house, where we all will be murdered for it."

Yeah, my name is Lillian, but they call me Lily for short. I was trying to get Brandon, my boyfriend of about three years now, to go with me to Braden's house. We all knew about his parents. So what, if they were rarely home, we needed to at least show some respect. A lot of people where going to this party and I was going to crazy over it. We would report at this mansion about forty minutes away from the high school. I wasn't scared, but I could tell that Brandon was. He has always been afraid of actually getting to know the kid. It has to do with all the bro-time that they could have had and so on. Never had I ever seen him like this, though.

"Brandon, just listen! This is why we have problems anymore. You never listen to me."

"Lily, I listen all the time. Just because I don't do the things you want me to do at the time, does not mean that I'm not listening. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but we are not going to some freaks house."

This was the week for the places we've haven't been and I was feeling very spontaneous. After the bell rings, I leave to go to class and we never spoke. I was hurt and in some way he was hurt over something so simple. We were invited to go to a house warming party, and Brandon was in protest because it had been Braden's house. The party would have been over by at least, maybe, three in the morning. Brandon was determined that he wasn't going and he definitely didn't want me to go either.

He sends a text, telling me that he was going to wait for me after school. Brandon was a driver and he always wanted me to ride in his crappy truck. It's not that it was crappy, I just don't agree with his style of taste for trucks. I tell him to go on without me and he flips out. Mom wanted to have some mom to daughter after school and he liked to linger. I could feel that this wasn't over. My pocket vibrates and I jump to the unexpected text.

_Why do you have to be like this? Every time you get mad at me, you refuse to ride with me. Are your excuses even real excuses anymore?_

I ask to go to the bathroom and I pull out my phone on the way. I was so pissed. I wanted to cry but I hadn't reached the bathroom yet.

_Who said I was mad? Just because I have to go somewhere with my mom, doesn't mean anything. Why do you have to be such a Jerk? What's your problem anyway?_

_I don't know, maybe my girlfriend is starting to push at a never ending annoyance! I just wanted us to have one weekend together, were I wouldn't have to worry about something coming up or anything._

_Oh, forgive me for wanting to do something other than just having just us around. Since when have you ever wanted to be romantic? We need to talk to other people other than ourselves, Bran._

_You know what, just forget it. It seems like I can't please the both of us all the time._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_We can talk about it later. I'm not in the mood anymore._

_Thanks for getting me to get out of class for something so, so… I don't even know anymore._

_I didn't tell you to get out of class to text me, Lil. You could have stayed in class._

_Oh yeah, I forgot, we don't do protesting things together anymore. There over rated, right? Thanks for reminding me. Oh, and I'm going to that party._

_No you're not. I told you that I wasn't taking you, so get over it. _

_You act like you're the only one that takes me anywhere now. I have parents an you don't control me. I'm going and that's finally. And you better hope that it isn't a sleepover party, because I'll stay._

_As my girlfriend, I command you not to go to this party._

_IF I do, then what would happen?_

_Say goodbye to that surprise picnic. Oh, wait I spoiled it, now we can't have it. SH***!_

_Aw, even when you're trying to be romantic now, I don't even care. Thanks, but I would have never went in to first place._

_Why?... I had it plan out and everything. With the flowers you said you liked and the candles. *_*_

_Well, uh… I… Whatever, because I'm going to the party. Have fun on your one man picnic Bran, I'm done._

_This can't mean we're over._

_You best believe it. Bye._

_Wait… I have to… Lil, I…_

_Bye!_

If he hadn't been such a jerk about it then I might have said something else, but he just gets to me sometimes and I can't stand it. I ran from the bathroom to cry all the way down the hallway. When I got back to class, I was so exhausted.

"Lily, I'm glad you decided to join the class. Could we talk when the bell rings?"

"Yes, Mr. Faneeton."

After the bell rings I was kind of happy that school was over, but Mr. Faneeton approaches me. While teaching the class and not paying attention to me, I had almost forgotten about our talk.

"Lily, I'm very concerned. You never ask to go to the bathroom in my class, you're always smiling in class, you answer all my questions, and I normally have no trouble with you skipping out on class. Is there something wrong?"

I didn't have a lot of time to explain it, but I gave him the brief.

"Brandon, and I got into an agreement before class, and he sent me text. I didn't want to disturb class, so I left and later broke up with him. I'm sorry, Mr. Faneeton, it won't happen again."

"But you and Brandon are so close. It's been three years now. You can't just quit now."

"I know, I was mad and I was only answering him out of anger, I promise not to…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow; now go before you miss the bus."

"Thank you so much for understanding. Bye, Mr. Faneeton!"

"Bye Lily!"

I practically ran myself to death to catch the bus on time. And I was so glad that I made it right on time. I started to cry silently in my seat, alone. Brandon was still waiting to for me because I see his truck still in the parking lot. What a jerk! He tries to call, but I could not bring myself to answer. I let it ring all fifteen times, that he tries, then comes the text messages. GREAT! Something else to avoid.

I wipe the tears from my face as I climb into the car with mom; even if I looked like something wasn't wrong, she knew better.

"Lil, what's wrong?"

"It's over between me and Brandon. If I see him again, then it will be too soon!"

"I heard about the fall out. Would you like to talk about it?"

She was always there for when I needed her the most. I hesitate to tell her about it, but I give in so easily. Her mother instincts were like candy to my child-like senses. She starts to tell me all about the times, where she had her breaks ups and they were worse. Much worse, actually. The whole time I was feeling better about this whole breaking up thing and all, until mom gets a phone call.

I could hear them through the phone because she never turned her volume done.

"Lil's mom, I'm sorry for…"

"Yeah, she told me."

"Are you mad at me to?"

"No, because it could've been worse. But I do believe this a very iffy moment to be talking."

"Yeah, it is weird, but could I ask if I could talk to her?"

"Brandon, how about you call back later. Lily needs some time to think and I assume you do to."

She ends the call, and right at that moment, not only was she my mother but my hero. We went shopping, but we mostly looked around, as I pointed out some things that I liked, but I knew I wouldn't get them. Our mother daughter bonding time was great and mom even agreed to take me to the party. She told me that I didn't have to stay at the house, if I didn't want to, and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

Excitedly, I get dressed. It was a beautiful morning despite the Friday feud. I dressed casual with and shirt and a t-shirt and sandals, I was starting to feel better about myself already. Put on some of the lotion I got from Bran…don? I questioned it at first but I couldn't waste some good smelling stuff. I put my good looking earrings in and I put on the prettiest smile ever.

After dropping me off, mom made me promise to call if anything went wrong. You know the mom thing, but I would have call either way, good or bad. I was going to need someone to talk to secretly when I didn't want to talk to the ones there.

"Alright, I see you later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lily. I love you!"

She smiles and I hold my heart and whisper, "I love you to, mom." She holds her month and drives away. I could only imagine what she would say after driving away.

"Aw, my little girl is growing up. I'm going to miss her. Oh wait, I do now."

The phone call thirty minutes later, proofed that I was right. I look around at all the people lingering around, just looking for something to do, and socializing with others. I feel a hand gently cling to my side and pull me towards the food table.

"Lily, you're amazingly cute today!"

"Yeah, I thought I could do something different, since ya know."

"Yeah. It's sad really. Everyone knows what you did Lily, and you are a hero in my eyes no matter what they say."

I sigh not wanting to have to hear what she had to say. Casey loved gossip and she could make this seem a whole worse than it really was. Right when I look over and start to take a sip of punch, I choke as I see Brandon. He was roaming around like a lost puppy and I was not really to face him again. I sit my drink down and slip away from Casey.

Frantically, I was in search of somewhere else to go. Brandon was not going to ruin this for me. I found this door that lead to some dark place and I tripped and fell. I lay there, silently moaning to myself, so I thought.

"Crap…"

There was a ruffle in the back ground and chains, just slightly gangling. I had to jump and I stared into the darkness around me.

"Whose there?"

The chains where getting closer, but I couldn't do anything about it. Out of nowhere, a light comes on, and I crawled back towards the wall. There he stood, so tall, and I was so shocked. He slowly walks over to me and kneels down to offer a hand. I was being so stupid when I almost didn't take it.

"Where did you come from?"

"This is where I have to sleep," he sadly mumbles.

I look up at him and that's when I knew something wasn't right. He still had ahold of my hand, and I mostly stared at him. When looking down, he goes and quickly drawls back. He had nothing to be afraid of.

"You're not supposed to be in here," sadly warned me.

His loneliness was on his face. I could tell me wanted me to stay, even if he was telling me I had to leave.

"I could bring you something back. Would you like something to eat?"

He was so silent and all I wanted to do was save him, I mean help him. He was hiding his shame and I did not want that. My lip was throbbing for some reason, but I can't remember hurting it. He looks at me and I had the sudden urge to touch my lip. He grabs my hand and it kind of scared me.

"You're hurt. You shouldn't touch it."

I paused as he looks at me.

"I'm bleeding? Oh my goodness. Mom's going to kill me when I get home and I don't want to even know what dad will say."

I got to touch it with my other hand and he stops me, yet again.

"Please, don't touch it. You're only bleeding a little."

I nod and stand there, as he grabs a piece of cloth to hand to me and a bottle of water. He gets me to sit down and he carefully tends to my lip.

"Why aren't you in the party?"

"Because they don't want me to be out there. My twin brother is the only one who gets to meet and greet."

"That's why you live in here?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I came to meet Braden Ray Click, but I guess I won't get to now. With such a lip like this, I don't even know how my friends would take it. That's why we're all here."

"That's my name. How do you know my name?"

My eyes start to water, but I blink them away as he looks up at me so surprised. I didn't know what to say at first, another than hug him. I held on to the real Braden and he could see me. He sits the bottle of water down and the piece of cloth.

"Thank God. I thought I was going crazy all these years. We all know your name Braden. They call it off every year for about a mouth and then they stop. I told Brandon you were real and that…"

"Who's Brandon?"

"My boy… ex-boyfriend. We broke up yesterday."

He nods like he understood. After I released him, I sat back down and he stands up. He got this sad guilty looking face.

"Oh don't worry. Brandon was a jerk anyway. I really don't know why I was with him for the longest of time."

He gets very silent and I wanted to know why. My whole coming here was to find out why.

"What's wrong?"

"You really shouldn't be in here. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Why would that happen? I came because I wanted to know the truth. I know stories, and there all lies, aren't they?"

"Yes, just to make my brother look good. It's all about the looks. You really shouldn't have come."

I watch him put cloth and bottle away. Then he sits, at a distance, next to me.

"You're not telling me what I want to know. Why?"

"Because, I'm not allowed. They don't like it when people meet me and I could get you into trouble. This was all a scam. My brother was going to us this party to…"

He pauses and there were tears in his eyes. I turn his way to try and comfort him, but he scoots a little. Something was up and I was going to find out sooner or later.

"Braden, what's wrong? What was the scam for?"

He wipes his face and looks towards the door. I stand up to make sure nothing was on my clothes. I wasn't wanted and now it was time for me to go. I dust myself off and I was getting ready to leave.

"Wait, please."

I look at him and he was so scared. I wanted to help him but I couldn't because he was not allowing to. I stand there looking at him with opened eyes. I look around and it was a very awful place to put a person with such a mind like his. He was too smart for this.

"You don't deserve this. You know that right?"

He nods and I could not help but sadly grin. He stands up and thanks me for at least giving him a chance. The desperation in his eyes was clearly reaching out to me, but who knows, I could be wrong.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have talked in a much appropriate time and place."

"Yeah, this was kind of weird, but who knows, maybe we'll meet again."

I raise my hand and he slowly shakes it with a bite of confusion on his face. Meeting people was not a thing for him to do, but he seemed to enjoy the presence of others. I kindly smile and I give him one more hug, just to make sure that I was not dreaming. When walking to the door he was standing by the light he had turned on. Sadly I wave goodbye and he waves back.

"I won't forget you."

He looks at the ground. "But you should."

I look down and breathe. How could I forget someone like him? That was almost impossible. He turns off the light and I open the door and leave. No one noticed my lip and so I was off the hook until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happen to you yesterday? You just disappear out of nowhere and Brandon asked about you."

"I had to use the bathroom and when I came back I didn't see you guys anywhere. I got to meet James, he's Braden brother. Isn't that cool?"

Casey was so confused. I smile at the side of the phone and then she gets it.

"I didn't know he had a brother. I wonder if they look alike. How, by any chance, did you get to meet him?"

"Well, I came out of the bathroom and started walking around a little. I tripped on something and happened to bump right into his arms. It was very interesting."

"So, how long did this go on?"

"Well, not long. Introduced myself and apologized for, yeah, you know. He was so nice about it. He invited us to come again. Of course I had to talk about all of us. He said next Friday would be a good time to come and visit again. Would you go with, please? Or at least meet me there."

"Sure. You know me. I cannot refuse a good get-together."

"I don't know about good, but I must say it might be pleasant."

I tell her that I have to go and she was ok with that. In the back of my mind, I knew something was up. She was up to something because she was acting to weird. Casey was never ok with me hanging up on her. When Monday came, I still was not ready to ever see Brandon again. His text messages never stopped. Oh, how UNFORTUNATE!

"Lil, I need to talk to you. Stop, please..!"

He chases after me and then I stopped as he walks in front of me.

"What do you want, Brandon? I said it was over. I don't need to give you an explanation."

"I went to the party and I didn't see you there. I got concerned and I…"

"Oh, so now, I have to tell you everything? I was there and when I saw you coming, I left and hide in the clos… bathroom."

"No, that's not what I wanted to tell you. But since you put it that away, thank you. Wanted to tell you the truth, but you blocked me out. I thought I could help, but I guess I was wrong."

"You were going to tell me about what?"

"It's the reason why I wanted you to go with me to the picnic."

His eyes were already watery and now he was getting mine to water.

"I always, ALWAYS listened to you, and one time I don't… You, you just rub it in my face. What's your problem? Why do you have to do this to me, huh?"

I push him back a little and he gently hits my locker. He holds onto his heart with one hand and starts crying with his head down. I breathe and my tears fall quickly down my face. For some reason, I was starting to feel a lot better about pushing him because it released some kind of annoyance I had hiding for him.

"Why should I listen, if all you want to do is not listen to me? All of those times I wanted to go picnicking and swinging and to the movies on the weekends and holding hands like…" I had to breathe again and again and again. "Like normal couples, at least. Brandon, you never gave me chance."

"That's not true, Lily. I was trying to protect you."

"From what Brandon? My own embarrassment! Well look were that got us. What do you have to say to that?"

"Lily, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I promise."

"I've heard enough. Bye Brandon."

I walk away crying even more than before, choking on the air as I ran away from him. By the time lunch came, I was so drained of life. Nothing could help me now, other than getting to the truth. All I want is the truth and I can't even get that. Yeah, I understand that you're trying to protect me, but why?

"Lily, I think you should hear Brandon out. He's been going through a lot lately and the break up is making it worse."

"Casey, please don't start this to."

"Yeah, she's right. Brandon's being getting the beef at home and with… Hasn't he told you yet?"

"What do you mean, Jordan? He hasn't even said a word about it. I try to stay open minded and I try listening to his every word, but when I speak out, he blocks me out. Why should I listen?"

"Lil, not everything can be about one person the whole time. Just because he doesn't do certain things that shouldn't make him a hated person."

"I just don't know any more, you guys. I'm starting to wish that we never got together. Being friends, it seems to be a lot simpler, than being boyfriend and girlfriend."

They pause and look behind me and I didn't want him to hear what I had to say, but he did. I lay my head down and I wanted to cry again after turning around and seeing him disappear. Nothing was of use to me anymore.

"I'll go and talk to him, you stay here with Lily."

Oh, I'm a disappoint to others, while trying to figure things out. I am monster in every way possible, so as I'm going to class with _Imma mess _just written on my face, I waste. I waste away the chemicals; they try not flow through my eyes. They show my fear and under-sided pain. Mr. Faneeton, he could see my misery, but I couldn't care by this point. There was nothing to look forward to until getting home and having a break from the drama, from my three year, lasting, love life.

The bell rings and I was more than happy to see that time was passing by. Mr. Faneeton noticed my slacking around today, but he didn't have a chance to say anything about it, the principle approached him. I slipped away from that battle and missing the bus. Brandon didn't send me any texts messages or call my cell phone. I wanted to ask Jordan, but he seemed to be busy at the time.

I walk through the door at home and mom was sitting on the coach. I was shocked and I sit down with a tub of cream between me. She urges me to tell her the story and I pass her a spoon.

"Lillian, you know that you can't hide forever. Everyone faces their own things. Yours at the moment just happens to be, dealing with a break up and it gets better. Things will only get better, but you have to allow them to get better, Honey. And then there will be a time where you will have to face hard things all over again, but they get better, if you allow them to."

"Yeah, I just thought that maybe Brandon would have changed after all these years. Mom, he hasn't, and the one time I start to not care, he cares. I can't keep this going if I know that we're only going to get worse at this whole love thing."

"Just stay positive, Lily. Please stay positive for the sanity of you both."

"Ok mom, but could I please miss school for once in my life."

"Oh my, Lily! What is this?! You never want to miss school."

"Please, I can't go another day with a…"

"Yeah, but only this once, young lady."

"Thanks mom."

She removes the tub of cream, for my sack, and puts it back in the freezer. I smile and I go to my room just to get an early start on rest. I thought I would always stay asleep, but it only allowed me to wake up earlier in the morning. While everyone was gone I roamed around in the house doing odd chores to make myself go to sleep.

The home phone rings and I answer it. At first, no one spoke, but I knew who it was. I got quiet and bit my lip, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"I'm sorry for everything that I caused. I know you were only trying, but if you give me a chance I will show you that I do actually care. I care more than anything, and I guess that's why I'm afraid to…"

"No, you were right. I was being a complete female dog and that wasn't fair for me to do on your part. You know, I was talking to mom and she made me think. I love you but…"

"And I love you too."

"Yeah, I know and that is why I can't allow use to tear each other apart. Brandon, I believe it's time we face the truth. We're not doing any better than we were when we first started dating. You have your ways and I have mine, and right now they only seem to not agree with each other. Our relationship is only getting closer to the main sewers"

I start to cry all over again, even after trying to hold it in. There was a long silence between us and I almost couldn't bare it.

"I don't want this to be our last goodbye yet, just please come outside."

I wipe my face and sniff. "Do you even know how early in the morning it is?"

"Yeah, and it's still a bite chill out to. The sun hasn't come up and I'm freezing my butt off."

I giggle and a sense of me wanted to go, but something was pulling at it.

"Brandon, I...?"

"Just come out. I promise not to start anything."

"… Oh ok, but I can't make any promises."

I slide on some sweat pants and the thickest coat I had. On the way out I grabbed two blankets. He holds out a hand and guides me to his truck. I never thought that I would ever be happy to see it again.


End file.
